Currently designed containers, especially those for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and similar objects, require some level of attentiveness and dexterity from the user to access the object in the container. Also, with existing container designs, users have to compromise between accessibility and security of a contained object.
Thus, there is a need to assist users in the process of accessing objects in their containers or other articles of manufacture.